Tout conte fait
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Il était une fois un royaume paisible, qui ne convenait pas du tout à un pirate hyperactif. Plutôt que de se tenir tranquille comme on le lui avait recommandé, celui-ci partit donc à l'aventure. Autant l'avouer tout de suite, cela devint vite n'importe quoi… au grand dam de sa victime, qui aurait de son côté souhaité pouvoir continuer à commander son Karyu sans se faire embêter.


**Tout conte fait**

.

 _Disclaimers : ce à quoi les équipages des vaisseaux spatiaux de M. Matsumoto s'amusent n'appartient qu'à moi._

 _Note de l'auteur : dans la mesure du possible, j'essaie de jouer avec le style et la structure du texte. Parce que si j'écris tout le temps la même chose de la même manière, je considère ça comme un échec personnel._

 _Chronologie : probablement quelque part entre Cosmowarrior Zero et la série de 84. Absolument après « Simple curiosité scientifique ». Le vaisseau à votre convenance, je n'ai pas mis de nom dans ce but._

 _Pour Emeraldasarcadia999, qui a réclamé des princesses. Tu l'auras voulu._

—

 _Il était une fois un royaume paisible, gouverné par un roi juste et bon._

Le problème avec les guerres, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas être plongé dans la fureur des combats tous les jours. Déjà parce que les forces adverses étaient sournoisement dispersées un peu partout (et que c'était grand, une galaxie), ensuite parce que, _a priori_ , se ménager des temps calmes était bon pour le moral des troupes.

 _La terre fertile assurait au peuple des récoltes abondantes, et le commerce avec les pays voisins apportait à tous la prospérité._

En toute franchise, le capitaine Harlock détestait ces périodes. Il lui fallait des poursuites sur plusieurs jours et des tactiques élaborées, il lui fallait des affrontements francs et entiers, il lui fallait des challenges stratégiques, en bref, il lui fallait de l'action pour ne pas s'étioler. D'autant que, ces derniers temps, il s'était surpris à avoir la main un peu lourde sur la bouteille quand il n'était pas occupé, et il se trouvait malgré tout trop jeune pour virer de suite poivrot couperosé.

 _Nombre d'étés avaient passé sans que le royaume ne craigne aucun ennemi. Épées et hallebardes rouillaient dans les remises, heaumes et plastrons décoraient les épouvantails._

Hélas, une trêve avait été récemment signée entre la Fédération et l'Empire Méca. Harlock avait été contacté par le commandant Warrius Zero sur sa ligne privée et avait été gratifié d'un argumentaire impeccable pour qu'il se tienne à carreau « en gage de notre bonne foi ». Le capitaine pirate ne voyait pas trop en quoi la bonne foi de la Fédération le concernait, mais Warrius avait insisté.

Il avait accepté.

Et il avait pesté sur le fait de donner son numéro de comlink privé à n'importe qui. Il devait encore être bourré, tiens… Enfin bref, Harlock avait _in fine_ fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur : un cessez-le-feu entre mécas et humains ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, avait-il estimé.

 _Les armures rutilantes n'étaient plus sorties que lors de joutes courtoises, durant lesquelles les chevaliers rivalisaient d'adresse et de bravoure pour égayer le peuple avide de tels spectacles._

La trêve durait depuis maintenant trois semaines. Trois. Semaines. Le capitaine pirate avait scruté les bulletins d'informations et épluché la plus petite feuille de chou des planètes de la Bordure dans l'espoir d'y dénicher un incident, en vain. Pas la moindre escarmouche, pas de guérilla en difficulté, pas de conquête sanglante, pas de planètes vitrifiées, rien. La galaxie entière semblait vouloir profiter de l'accalmie.

En résumé, c'était l'horreur et Harlock devait être honnête avec lui-même : il s'ennuyait sec.

 _Le roi possédait une fille d'une grande beauté, douce et aimante, que tous admiraient pour ses qualités. Un jour, alors que celle-ci se promenait à cheval en forêt, elle s'approcha imprudemment d'un château en ruines surmonté d'une grande tour sombre._

Après avoir écumé toutes les chaînes d'actualités qu'il avait pu trouver sur le réseau, Harlock avait fini par échouer sur ce qui se présentait comme « une fantastique série médiévale ». Ça parlait de princesses et de chevaliers sur un ton niais particulièrement horripilant. Harlock ne savait pas à quoi s'étaient shootés les acteurs, mais leur surjeu était tout simplement atroce.

 _Las ! La princesse venait par inadvertance de pénétrer sur le territoire d'un cruel dragon. Le château lui appartenait, et il le gardait jalousement._

Harlock lorgna sur la bouteille de whisky aux trois quarts pleine posée sur le guéridon de son salon (bon okay, c'étaient deux fauteuils et une petite table installés face aux baies d'observation dans un coin de son bureau, mais il appellerait ça un salon si il voulait, d'abord) … la bouteille dans son salon, donc, et il envisagea de la vider cul sec.

Puis il songea à la gueule de bois qui s'ensuivrait.

Il se dit qu'il n'était pas _si_ désespéré. Pas encore. Il grogna.

 _« Nul n'entre sur mes terres impunément ! » rugit le dragon. La princesse tenta bien d'amadouer le monstre, arguant qu'elle s'était perdue, mais rien n'y fit_.

Harlock fixa d'un regard atone son écran tactique dernier cri reconverti en diffuseur de « fantastique série médiévale ». Quelle déchéance pour ce matériel unique de haute technologie conçu pour analyser, planifier et gagner les batailles spatiales les plus complexes !

Il grogna encore, reconsidéra la situation… Bien sûr que si, il était désespéré. Toutefois, tout bien réfléchi il savait exactement par la faute de qui. Et lui aussi il possédait des numéros de comlink privés.

 _Déployant ses ailes immenses, le dragon fondit sur la princesse. « Non ! » cria-t-elle._

La première réaction de son interlocuteur, à l'instant même où la communication s'établit, ce fut de l'insulter.

— Espèce d'enfoiré de foutu psychopathe de merde, je t'ai demandé de te tenir tranquille !

Harlock eut soudain très envie de tester des grimaces amusantes face au visiocom (c'est dire s'il s'ennuyait). Il souffla.

— Warrius, je ne fais strictement _rien_ depuis trois semaines.

Le capitaine pirate se demanda s'il devait geindre « je m'ennuie » pour faire culpabiliser le très sérieux commandant Zero. Mmm, non. Jouons plutôt la subtilité.

— Tu n'aurais pas quelques « incidents » sous la main dont je pourrais discrètement m'occuper, par hasard ?

Après la poignée de secondes de latence inhérente à toute communication spatiale dès lors que les deux correspondants étaient séparés de plus d'un quadrant (et tandis qu'Harlock se faisait la réflexion que sa dernière phrase n'était peut-être pas si subtile que ça), Warrius Zero ricana.

— Depuis quand tu connais le mot « discret », toi ?

L'officier terrien poursuivit sur sa lancée avant qu'Harlock ne puisse protester. Le ton de sa voix perdit néanmoins (et heureusement) de son mordant.

 _Toutes griffes dehors, le dragon se saisit de la princesse affolée et l'enferma au sommet de la tour. « Tu ne quitteras jamais ce château ! » menaça-t-il. « Je dévorerai quiconque tentera de te porter secours ! »_

— J'peux rien pour toi. Si j'avais eu des incidents à me mettre sous la dent j'y serais allé en personne, crois-moi…

C'était un ton qu'on aurait à la limite pu qualifier de « déprimé », nota Harlock, en même temps qu'il pensait que c'était tout de même louche qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre problème nulle part.

— C'est tout de même louche qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre problème nulle part, dit-il donc.

Zero soupira avec une emphase qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Marina filtre les informations que je reçois, répondit-il.

Harlock leva un sourcil.

— Répète-moi ça ?

 _Lorsque le roi apprit la nouvelle, son cœur s'emplit de tristesse. La princesse était l'unique rayon de soleil qui égayait ses jours. Si elle disparaissait, comment pourrait-il lui survivre ?_

Le commandant du Karyu se fendit d'un sourire amer.

— Elle affirme que ce n'est pas le moment de se lancer dans des opérations « à la Harlock », termina-t-il en marquant les guillemets avec les doigts.

Oh. Harlock ne parvint pas à décider s'il était flatté que le second du Karyu possède une expression à son nom, ou vexé des sous-entendus qu'une telle utilisation impliquait. Mais bon, le capitaine pirate ne pouvait nier que le champ sémantique était juste. Marina le connaissait bien, en définitive.

 _Le roi fit aussitôt mander ses chevaliers. « Qui me ramènera ma fille ? » interrogea-t-il. Tous se portèrent volontaires. Mais lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face au dragon, ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste._

— Fais comme moi et attends, trancha Zero.

L'officier terrien regarda soudain hors champ comme s'il paraissait craindre qu'on le surprenne.

— Et ne rappelle pas, conclut-il.

 _« Hélas, hélas, trois fois hélas ! » se lamenta le roi. « Qui aura le courage d'affronter ce monstre ? »_

Harlock resta un instant interdit devant son écran de visiocom éteint. Ben quoi, pas d'échanges d'insultes ? Pas de joute verbale ? Rien ? Bon sang, la conversation n'avait même pas duré cinq minutes, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait tromper l'ennui !

 _Alors que le roi désespérait de revoir un jour sa fille, un chevalier errant se présenta à la cour._

Le capitaine pirate s'aperçut soudain que son écran holo déroulait toujours son histoire de princesse et s'inquiéta vaguement que le fond sonore ait pu parvenir aux oreilles de Zero _via_ le visiocom. Il se dit ensuite qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'abrutir de princesses jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à rompre la trêve.

La perspective n'était pas du tout enthousiasmante.

 _Le chevalier était monté sur un étalon ombrageux. Il était vêtu d'une armure si noire qu'elle paraissait absorber la lumière autour d'elle, et son visage restait masqué par la visière de son heaume. « J'irai », annonça-t-il au roi._

Harlock cligna des yeux tandis que son cerveau enregistrait le récit avec un temps de retard. Ou alors il y allait comme le préconisait cette fantastique série médiévale, songea-t-il. Il ne possédait pas de destrier ombrageux mais son spacewolf était assez capricieux pour faire l'affaire, et quant à l'utilisation de la couleur noire, il n'avait pas de leçons à prendre là-dessus. Enfin, avec un peu d'imagination Warrius pouvait très bien passer pour une princesse en détresse, non ?

 _Le chevalier noir était maître dans l'art de la ruse, aussi pria-t-il le roi de ne pas révéler son départ. « Point de parade sous les vivats de la population », sollicita-t-il. « Je partirai cette nuit, et gagnerai le domaine du dragon par des chemins détournés. »_

Oui, bonne idée, décida Harlock pour qui le terme « chevalier noir » évoquait curieusement des images de chauves-souris. Le capitaine pirate prit donc soin de ne pas prévenir son équipage de ses intentions et profita du quart de nuit pour décoller avec son spacewolf.

— J'ai une course à faire, transmit-il simplement à l'opérateur en poste. Les ordres de route ne changent pas.

Harlock programma ensuite une navigation par sauts warp vers le Karyu… mais sans passer par la route directe. Le contournement de cette nébuleuse, là, lui garantirait une protection à moindre coût contre d'éventuels radars trop curieux. Avec le dispositif de furtivité dans les passages les plus risqués, ce serait parfait.

Les calculs de navigation lui donnèrent une durée de trajet de vingt-et-une heures et seize minutes. Ce n'était pas la panacée dans un spacewolf, mais Harlock en avait vu d'autres.

Une fois le pilotage automatique en fonction, le capitaine pirate bidouilla la comconsole secondaire pour capter les émissions holovid, et retrouva après quelques tâtonnements le canal qui diffusait des princesses. Ça devenait rapidement addictif en fait, ces conneries médiévales.

 _Le chevalier abandonna sa monture trop voyante peu avant de pénétrer sur les terres du dragon. Il était plus prudent de continuer à pied._

Ah, pas bête, approuva Harlock. Bon, lui il n'allait pas continuer à pied, évidemment, mais son spacewolf noir liseré de rouge et floqué d'une tête de mort était un peu trop reconnaissable. Le capitaine se posa en conséquence à l'écart de l'astroport principal de la planète Slime, à proximité de laquelle le Karyu patrouillait, et rejoignit la ville avec une plate-forme antigrav (une bonne chose que Tochiro ait insisté pour qu'il y en ait toujours une avec les équipements de survie, d'ailleurs).

 _Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels le chevalier observa avec soin les allées et venues du dragon._

Ces médiévaux sont beaucoup trop lents, songea Harlock tandis qu'il poursuivait son visionnage sur l'écran holo de sa montre. Une fois en ville, il n'eut besoin que de deux heures pour localiser des membres d'équipage du Karyu, et d'une autre pour repérer l'emplacement de leur navette.

 _Lorsqu'il fut certain que la bête ne l'apercevrait pas, le chevalier entra dans le château l'épée au poing._

Comme Harlock s'y était attendu, il s'agissait d'une navette de fret. Les recycleurs d'eau et les synthétiseurs de nourriture, c'était en effet très bien pour l'endurance de vaisseaux dont les missions consistaient à patrouiller loin de tout, mais rien ne valait les vivres frais lorsque la situation le permettait. En général, tout le monde essayait de ravitailler tous les dix jours environ.

Vu l'état des quais autour de la navette, encombrés de caisses de toutes tailles, le départ d'une rotation vers le Karyu s'annonçait imminent. Et la surveillance laissait à désirer, constata Harlock tandis qu'il se glissait entre deux caisses et un chariot élévateur pour gagner la soute arrière de la navette. Faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Warrius.

 _Le château était désert. Jadis richement meublé, il tombait en décrépitude depuis que le dragon l'avait investi. Les pièces que le chevalier traversait étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Nul homme n'avait habité ces lieux depuis des dizaines d'années._

Le Karyu ne serait sûrement pas désert, mais la soute de la navette, elle, était tranquille. En attendant le décollage, Harlock en profita pour enchaîner d'autres épisodes de princesses. La donzelle avait beau être cruche au possible et le dénouement d'une prévisibilité confondante, le capitaine pirate était forcé d'admettre qu'il était impatient de découvrir les prochaines péripéties que les scénaristes avaient concocté pour leurs héros. Si l'on pouvait nommer « péripétie » le fait de tenter d'apprivoiser des moineaux pour leur accrocher des messages à la patte, mais bon… à la rigueur c'était moins idiot que de s'imaginer charmer un dragon en chantant.

Harlock ne détacha son attention de ces graves problématiques féérico-médiévales qu'au moment où la poussée des moteurs le plaqua contre la cloison. La sortie d'atmosphère se déroula toutefois sans heurt. Et sans dépressurisation de la soute, ce qui était _in fine_ une bonne nouvelle.  
Après avoir rapidement vérifié qu'il ne risquait pas une éjection dans l'espace intempestive, le capitaine se réinstalla pour la suite du voyage. Il avait même le temps de s'octroyer un nouvel épisode de princesse, tiens…

 _Le chevalier progressa dans le château sans qu'aucune présence ennemie ne se manifeste. Enfin, il arriva face au donjon, au cœur même de l'antre du dragon._

C'était presque trop facile. La navette s'arrima dans l'un des hangars du Karyu, puis les pilotes quittèrent leur appareil sans jamais contrôler une seule fois leur chargement.  
Tout en pestant contre ce manque de rigueur patent (et en se promettant de vérifier que les mêmes lacunes n'existaient pas sur son propre vaisseau), Harlock s'extirpa de la soute et chercha des yeux un indice qui lui permettrait de s'orienter. Ah. Là.

 _Plantée au centre d'une esplanade bordée de hautes murailles, la tour imposante semblait le narguer._

H603, indiquait le panonceau apposé sur la porte la plus proche. Il se trouvait sur tribord, et pas très loin des quartiers du commandant, une chance (les autres hangars – réservés aux appareils de combat – se situaient deux tranches plus à l'avant, si ses souvenirs étaient bons).

 _Hardi ! Nul dragon n'était en vue, le chevalier s'élança. Le pied de la tour était percé d'une arche de pierre : de là, un escalier en colimaçon interminable montait à l'assaut du sommet._

Harlock ne se faisait pas d'illusions : il n'atteindrait pas les quartiers de Warrius sans qu'aucun membre de son équipage ne le remarque (à moins de ramper dans les conduits de ventilation, mais il n'en était pas encore réduit à de telles extrémités). Il décida donc d'y aller au culot. Il connaissait le chemin, après tout. 'suffisait d'emprunter les travées techniques pour minimiser le nombre de gens qu'il rencontrerait et ça devrait passer comme une lettre à la Poste.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec le commandant Zero, déclara-t-il avec aplomb au groupe de techs éberlués qu'il croisa dans une coursive secondaire.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'étonna la princesse lorsque le chevalier entra dans la chambre du dernier étage. « Comment avez-vous réussi à passer outre le dragon ? Il a des yeux partout ! »_

— Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'étrangla Zero lorsque le capitaine pirate entra dans le bureau du commandant du Karyu. Si jamais Marina te voit…

 _Soudain saisi d'un sentiment d'urgence, le chevalier saisit la princesse par la main. « Vite ! » l'enjoignit-il. « Nous devons fuir avant que le dragon ne revienne ! »_

— Pas le temps ! coupa Harlock. Amène-toi, je t'invite boire un verre en bas !

Si jamais Marina le voyait, tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau, estimait Harlock. La redoutable officier en second du Karyu ne laisserait jamais son commandant s'échapper de son vaisseau aussi facilement que lui-même avait quitté le sien. Il avait été vu, elle ne tarderait pas. Elle avait des yeux partout.

— Allez, grouille ! insista-t-il en attrapant Zero par la manche. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan frit !  
— En bas… Tu veux dire sur Slime ? bredouilla Warrius. Mais le Karyu… Marina…  
— Elle se débrouillera bien sans toi, t'inquiète !

 _Au diable les détours, oubliée la prudence ! Courir était leur seule chance. Le chevalier et la princesse coururent à perdre haleine hors de la tour, hors du château, ils coururent en ligne droite dans la forêt épaisse afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible du dragon._

Harlock ne s'embêta pas à repasser par les coursives secondaires : pour le trajet retour, la coursive principale était une meilleure option. Ce qui importait à présent, c'était la vitesse à laquelle Zero et lui rejoindraient le hangar, la navette, et décolleraient du Karyu. Chemin direct, donc, et tant pis pour les témoins.

— Bonjour ! lança-t-il à un quartier-maître qui s'était mis au garde-à-vous par réflexe au passage de Zero, et qui se raidit davantage en le voyant.

Les membres d'équipage du Karyu avaient l'habitude de voir traîner le capitaine pirate à bord de temps à autre. À défaut de trouver sa présence normale, au moins ne cherchaient-ils plus à l'arrêter.

Bon, c'était la première fois qu'il kidnappait de façon aussi ostensible leur commandant, en revanche. Pourvu que personne ne s'en aperçoive trop vite.

 _Les frondaisons leur offraient un refuge éphémère. Hélas, lorsqu'ils quitteraient la forêt, ils seraient à nouveau visibles aux yeux du dragon._

La navette de fret n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement. Et la manœuvre de désarrimage était automatique à partir du moment où l'on connaissait les codes d'activation. Harlock les connaissait.

— Qui t'a donné ces codes ? s'étonna Zero plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Harlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre. D'autant que la radio avait l'air de s'animer.

 _Un rugissement horrible se fit soudain entendre. « Le dragon ! » s'effraya la princesse. « Il nous poursuit ! »_

— Navette Alpha Tango, ici Contrôle. Vous n'avez pas autorisation de quitter le Karyu.

Cause toujours, songea Harlock.

— Navette Alpha Tango, ici Contrôle, insista la radio. Veuillez vous identifier.

Harlock la coupa. Il coupa aussi le traceur de position (inutile de faciliter la tache de son nouvel ami « Contrôle »). Puis il mit les gaz vers Slime tout en gardant un œil sur les modes radar des conduites de tir du Karyu. La trêve était une plaie et l'ennui insupportable, certes, mais pas au point de se laisser canarder par le vaisseau de Warrius.

Le Karyu ne réagit heureusement pas à coups de laser (« Contrôle » avait dû s'apercevoir que son commandant était à bord de la navette fuyarde). Mais le vaisseau de la Fédération possédait d'autres navettes et des chasseurs en nombre, qu'il ne tarderait certainement pas à lâcher sur les fugitifs.

— Tu as un plan ? lui demanda Zero d'un ton badin alors qu'ils atteignaient les hautes couches de l'atmosphère de Slime.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Non. C'est la trêve. On est en vacances. On va prendre du bon temps. Pourquoi je devrais avoir un plan ?  
— On est censé ne pas faire de vagues, objecta Zero. À cause de la trêve, justement.  
— On est en vacances, répéta Harlock.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en vacances, merde ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'habitude de déclencher des guerres quand il était en vacances ? (Bon d'accord, oui.)

Warrius lui lança un regard sceptique.

— C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Harlock fit « grmf ». Warrius était parfaitement au courant de ses hobbies favoris (au rang desquels « déclencher des guerres » figurait d'ailleurs en bonne place). Sa peur aurait été tout à fait légitime en d'autres circonstances, mais pas cette fois-ci. Non, aujourd'hui le capitaine pirate voulait _juste_ prendre un verre. Parole.

— Tu veux rentrer ? grogna-t-il. T'as du travail important ? Tu préfères Marina à moi ?

Warrius le fixa droit dans les yeux, fronça les sourcils, serra le poing, secoua la tête et sourit.

— Non, ça va, lâcha-t-il finalement. Faut bien avouer que je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Et que j'envisageais plus ou moins de faire pareil.

Sourire plus large.

— Au moins avec toi, je pourrai prétendre que tout est de ta faute.

Ah ouais, super. Ayez des amis, hein ?

La capitale de la planète Slime se nommait également Slime (sur la Bordure, les colons se montraient parfois très peu concernés par l'originalité de la dénomination de leurs lieux de vie). Harlock se posa dans un square en plein centre-ville en grommelant tout seul.

 _« Vous ne combattez pas ? » interrogea la princesse sur un ton de reproche. Elle s'était attendue à un vaillant héros qui se serait jeté sans hésiter dans la bataille, mais le chevalier était prudent et avisé._

— Rassure-moi, tu n'espères pas passer inaperçu ? persifla Zero.  
— La navette, je m'en fous, rétorqua Harlock. Mais ici, on est à deux pas des meilleurs bars de la ville et je compte bien en profiter un maximum avant que ton équipage ne nous retrouve. Ou le mien, d'ailleurs.

Le sien risquait même d'être plus performant, songea Harlock. Ses gars connaissaient mieux ses préférences en matière de bars que ceux de Warrius.

Le capitaine pirate pinça les lèvres. Okay, rusons.

— On va là-bas, décida-t-il.

« Là-bas », c'était le quartier chic et les hôtels de luxe. Clairement pas les endroits qu'il fréquentait d'ordinaire, mais bon… Il devait bien y avoir une soirée pas trop « bonnes manières et petit doigt en l'air » dans le tas.

 _« Je suis seul et bien moins fort que ce monstre », expliqua-t-il. « Je vais tout d'abord tenter de lui faire perdre notre trace. »_

La rue bruissait du froufrou des robes de soirées qu'un incessant ballet de limousines déversait aux portes des hôtels. Tandis qu'ils progressaient sur le trottoir et s'efforçaient de prendre l'air innocent, Zero et lui furent gratifiés de moues soupçonneuses de la part des videurs successifs qu'ils croisèrent. Mouais… Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche et alors qu'un énième videur vrillait son regard sur sa nuque, Harlock fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence : ni Warrius ni lui n'étaient dans le bon _dressing code_ pour se fondre dans la masse.

Donc soit il renonçait, soit il dénichait maintenant une entrée de service et…

— Hé, l'interrompit Zero. On s'incruste là, ça te va ?

Harlock leva un sourcil. En fin de compte, Warrius semblait se prendre au jeu, dis donc ! La soirée n'était pas encore perdue !

Le pirate observa l'hôtel que Zero lui désignait. Devant la porte, un samouraï en armure intégrale escortait une elfe masquée, pendant qu'un groupe d'archers vêtus de cuir ajustaient fébrilement leurs jambières.

— Soirée déguisée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique. T'es sûr ?  
— Ouaip, confirma Zero. Avec le costume adéquat on devrait être à peu près tranquille, tu ne crois pas ?

Certes, mais pourquoi était-ce le commandant le plus respectable de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne qui proposait ça ?

— Tu n'es pas censé me dire d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de m'encourager ?

Zero se fendit d'un rictus moqueur.

— Je nierai en bloc toute implication. Et je te laisse gérer la façon dont tu vas nous trouver des costumes et entrer par effraction.

L'officier terrien se plaqua les deux mains sur les yeux d'un geste théâtral.

— Vas-y, je ne regarde pas.

Harlock préféra ne pas réagir au sarcasme. Oui, il entrait par effraction chez les gens, et alors ? C'était toujours pour la bonne cause !… Ou presque. Le capitaine pirate ne voyait pas trop quelle excuse il allait pouvoir donner à sa conscience ce coup-ci.

Enfin bref.

Une rapide étude de terrain lui permit de déterminer le meilleur plan d'action : 1) faire le tour du pâté de maisons, 2) s'assurer que la façade arrière appartenait bien au même hôtel (en réalité, le pâté de maisons tout entier semblait être un seul et même bâtiment, à savoir celui qui les intéressait), et 3) entrer par le garage. Ou la cuisine. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, la porte était ouverte et ce fut donc très facile : un camion déchargeait une montagne de ce qui, à l'examen, se révéla être des caisses de champagne, et une armée d'employés se démenaient dans tous les sens pour ranger tout ça. Il leur suffit de se glisser parmi tous ces gens pressés, de se saisir chacun d'une caisse et de suivre le mouvement pour se retrouver à l'intérieur. L'enfance de l'art.

— Autant te dire que je ne suis pas impressionné, commenta Zero.  
— Ben la prochaine fois tu te débrouilles, hmm ?

Warrius sur ses talons, Harlock se faufila dans une arrière-cuisine et traversa une enfilade de locaux à la fonctionnalité indéfinie. Enfin, il perçut la rumeur indistincte d'une fête. Des conversations, des rires, de la musique… Ils approchaient.

 _Le chevalier conduisit la princesse jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. C'était jour de marché. « Mêlons-nous à ces bourgeois », dit-il. « La foule nous camouflera ! »_

— Tu n'oublies pas nos costumes ? persifla Zero.

Non, il n'oubliait pas ! Une chose à la fois, bordel ! _Bon alors…_

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une « petite fête improvisée », donc les organisateurs avaient dû prévoir des déguisements de rechange, c'était obligé – pour des invités qui auraient taché leur costume, ou des distraits qui auraient oublié d'en amener un. Donc il fallait trouver une grande penderie, un vestiaire ou… Ah, voilà.

— Tadaa ! fanfaronna-t-il.

Bon ce n'était clairement pas un vestiaire, plutôt une pièce de stockage. En désordre. S'y étalaient une douzaine de cartons, une malle béante, deux penderies à roulettes et un fauteuil capitonné rose. Des vêtements chamarrés pendaient aux portants, débordaient de la malle, recouvraient le fauteuil et jonchaient le sol. Bref, ils avaient l'embarras du choix. Restait à dénicher une panoplie complète dans ce bric-à-brac

Harlock parcourut la pièce du regard… et tomba en arrêt devant un porte-manteau à trois pieds.

— Warrius, Warrius ! Regarde ça !

D'accord, peut-être son jugement était-il un petit peu altéré par sa récente rencontre avec les séries débiles de princesses par holovid, mais en tout cas il avait trouvé le déguisement parfait.

— Figure-toi qu'avant de venir te voir, je me suis regardé une série médiévale, et…

Harlock s'interrompit en milieu de phrase. Oui, mais non. Tout bien réfléchi Warrius n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, en fait. Ni qu'il avait regardé cette foutue série, et encore moins qu'il l'avait _apprécié_ _e_. Warrius risquait d'en profiter pour le traiter de gamin immature alors que non, pas du tout, il était un adulte mature et responsable, oui madame.

Mais bref, suspendue à un cintre, il y avait là une armure de chevalier ainsi que tous ses accessoires : le heaume, le plastron, les machins pour les bras et les jambes, une cotte de maille, des gantelets en métal et même une épée (en mousse par contre, fallait pas rêver).

— Hors de question que je m'enferme dans cette boîte de conserve, trancha Zero. Comment tu veux bouger, là-dedans ? Si ça t'amuse, tu n'as qu'à garder ça pour toi. Moi je prends la princesse.

La… Sérieux ? Alors okay, suite à une overdose de visionnage médiéval, le capitaine pirate avait assimilé Warrius à « une princesse en détresse », mais de là à penser que le commandant du Karyu choisirait spontanément de… Enfin… Oh, très bien.

La tenue de princesse avait été jetée en vrac sur une chaise, et jamais, jamais Harlock n'aurait songé une seule seconde à entrer lui-même dedans. Jamais. Quoi que, avec les p'tits volants de dentelle et les… Non. Jamais. Le pirate secoua la tête pour en chasser les images de princesses qui l'assaillaient (« … avec un sceptre j'aurais trop la classe, et… » Raah, non. Jamais). Bon sang, c'était horriblement dangereux une princesse, en définitive. Et contagieux, en plus.

Hem.

Voilà voilà.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent consacrées à l'habillage, et pendant que Warrius bataillait avec un nombre impressionnant de jupons et une quantité indécente de dentelle, Harlock opta (après une petite hésitation, il fallait l'admettre) pour l'armure. Laquelle se révéla, au final, plus facile à enfiler que la robe.

— Nom de… Putain ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait autant de boutons ! pestait Zero.

Harlock se retrouva donc en train de lacer le corset de Warrius, d'attacher une enfilade interminable de boutons, de mettre en place la traîne et les jupons, de fixer le hennin à l'aide de pinces à cheveux, de repasser cette phrase dans sa tête et de se demander à quel moment il avait basculé dans une dimension parallèle.

Mais au moins, grâce à sa cure de princesses sur holovid, il savait que ce chapeau pointu ridicule se nommait « hennin », se dit-il _in petto_ avec une pointe de fierté. C'était toujours ça.

Le hennin se complétait d'un masque finement ouvragé orné d'une voilette censée recouvrir le bas du visage.

— Pfouh, ben c'était pas une sinécure ! conclut Zero d'un ton beaucoup trop joyeux tout en ajustant le masque sur ses yeux. On y va ?

Une fois apprêté, Warrius se révéla une princesse tout à fait potable, fut forcé d'admettre Harlock. Une princesse qui n'avait peut-être pas une poitrine très marquée, mais le corset mettait en valeur le galbe de son dos d'une manière qui ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent.  
… En tout cas, _lui_ ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, s'aperçut-il. Il cilla.

— Oui oui, répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs.

« Je suis un preux chevalier et je défends ma princesse contre le dragon », songea-t-il. Le dragon ne les avait pas encore trouvés. Le capitaine pirate tenta un calcul de probabilités tandis qu'il tournait le heaume entre ses doigts. Aurait-il le temps de prendre une cuite sur Slime s'il mettait ce truc sur sa tête ? Serait-il rattrapé par la patrouille avant la première coupe de champagne ?

Warrius lui adressa un large sourire qui le fit imperceptiblement tressaillir. Y avait-il des chambres dans cet hôtel ? se demanda Harlock. Avait-il une chance contre Marina aujourd'hui ?

Le capitaine pirate pinça les lèvres. « Arrête avec ça », se morigéna-t-il. « Tu es ici pour t'amuser. » Il agita le heaume avec une désinvolture qui, il l'espérait, ne paraissait pas trop forcée.

— J'te parie que tu tombes raide bourré avant moi, lança-t-il à Zero.

L'officier terrien mima une révérence avec sa robe.

— Tenu.

Harlock croisa les bras. _Oh très bien, si ce premier de la classe me prend de haut comme ça, il va trouver à qui parler…_ Il avait de l'endurance, il le savait, et tant pis s'il s'était juré d'y aller mollo sur l'alcool quand il quittait le bord. Zero et lui ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de temps. Ça allait être une course de vitesse.

Le capitaine pirate enfila le heaume avec un air de défi au coin des lèvres. Bah, au diable !

— Hé, on n'y voit rien avec ce casque !

Il était en vacances, après tout.

 _La ruse était audacieuse. Malheureusement, la beauté de la princesse était telle qu'elle paraissait rayonner. Les gens s'extasiaient à son passage, tous se bousculaient pour l'admirer. Comment rester invisibles dans ces conditions ?_

Au début, tout se déroula sans accroc majeur : une ou deux questions insidieuses sur le pourquoi de leur présence furent éludées avec assurance, et l'alcool coulait à flots. Le contexte était idéal pour leur petit pari, et tandis que Warrius optait pour la fontaine de champagne, Harlock se dirigea vers le bar à rhum. La situation se compliqua quand l'un des invités décida que la princesse Warrius Zero était à son goût et commença à le draguer assez lourdement.

— Il m'a mis la main aux fesses, se plaignit celui-ci.  
— Ben défends-toi ! lui répliqua Harlock. Soit une princesse moderne !

Pour une main aux fesses, l'officier terrien pouvait bien s'en sortir tout seul, non ?

Le pirate se heurtait en effet à un problème plus important : il bataillait depuis plusieurs minutes avec son heaume, son verre et un saladier de punch. Putain c'était pénible ce truc, pour boire ! Il avait bien essayé la paille, mais il n'arrivait pas à attraper les petits morceaux de fruits imbibés d'alcool par ce biais – et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne des petits morceaux de fruits imbibés d'alcool dans son verre ! Harlock ne s'intéressa donc pleinement à Zero que lorsqu'un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « non », connard !

Ah. Oups. Oh là là.

La « princesse moderne » l'avait pris au mot. Et même avec trois couches de jupons, Warrius restait un militaire bien entraîné. Qui, en l'occurrence, avait envoyé un coup de pied judicieusement placé dans l'entrejambe de son prétendant, puis s'était servi d'un seau à champagne pour l'envoyer valdinguer dans les canapés au saumon.

Le reste s'avéra relativement confus. Le type couvert de saumon cria « Tu vas me payer ça, ma mignonne ! », un mousquetaire s'interposa et reçut un plateau de petits fours dans l'oreille, Zero réalisa un low kick balayette rotatif dans une envolée de dentelle, et une geisha apeurée recula dans les bras d'un barbare en mini slip de fourrure. Quelqu'un lança « arrêtez ! » et un autre « battez-vous ! », puis un ange bondit sur le dos d'un zombie. Simultanément, un magnum de champagne s'échappa en sifflant vers le plafond avant de retomber au milieu d'un groupe de trois fantômes, lesquels entamèrent aussitôt une danse circulaire en scandant « hou ! hou ! hou ! ».

Harlock joua des coudes, de son épée en mousse et du saladier de punch pour rejoindre Zero. Le pirate croisa sur le chemin une bouteille de brandy d'Andromède et sauta sur l'occasion, coiffa une infirmière sexy du saladier de punch et partagea le brandy avec Warrius (qui en profita éhontément). À un moment, un super-héros vêtu d'un costume de latex bleu et rouge jeta un canard dans l'assistance.

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu déclenches l'apocalypse partout où tu passes ? lui lança Zero.  
— Quoi ? s'offusqua Harlock. Hé, je te rappelle que j'étais tranquillement en train de me soûler au punch ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne !

Harlock s'interrompit le temps de repousser un Mexicain agressif.

— Crois-moi, cette soirée n'avait pas besoin de nous pour partir en sucette !

Même si de son côté il avait exclusivement ciblé l'alcool, le capitaine pirate était à peu près certain d'avoir vu circuler d'autres substances plus ou moins licites. À cette heure-ci, la grande majorité des invités était donc soit bourrée, soit défoncée. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le plus petit incident mette le feu aux poudres.

— On devrait s'exfiltrer vers des lieux plus calmes, proposa Zero.

Au-dessus d'eux, un gorille orange se balançait au lustre. Les soirées se terminaient peut-être toujours ainsi dans le quartier mais, de l'avis d'Harlock, il était plus probable que les forces de l'ordre ne tardent pas à débarquer pour calmer tout le monde à coups de matraques, de gaz lacrymogène et de cellules de dégrisement. Il était temps de prendre la tangente.

— Okay, acquiesça-t-il. Prends des provisions.

Zero leva le brandy qu'il tenait toujours fermement par le goulot. Harlock attrapa la première bouteille qui passa à sa portée (c'était transparent. Peut-être de la vodka). Tous deux s'employèrent ensuite à atteindre la sortie – une tâche plus ardue qu'il n'y paraissait du fait de l'hystérie collective, et surtout parce que les deux hommes étaient forcés de se soutenir l'un l'autre pour ne pas s'emmêler les jambes.

— Ce salopard a déchiré ma robe, geignit Zero.

Harlock considéra les dégâts avec toute la gravité que le taux d'alcool dans ses veines le lui permettait. La dentelle s'était fait la malle avec la traîne, probablement lorsqu'un invité aviné avait marché dessus. Le tissu de la robe pendait en lambeaux lamentables. L'une des manches avait disparu, de même que le hennin. Enfin, le seul jupon qui avait survécu au carnage était fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse (et laissait apparaître les bottes militaires que Zero avait gardées, ce qui donnait un contraste intéressant).

— Je t'en trouverai une autre, promit le pirate.

Puis il cligna des yeux deux fois très vite, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta d'aligner ses idées de manière cohérente. Ah ouais, non, c'était idiot comme promesse, ça…

 _Le chevalier décida alors d'une stratégie différente. Le dragon n'abandonnerait pas ses proies. Lui-même ne se soustrairait pas au combat. Mais il choisirait en amont le lieu de la bataille, afin que le terrain lui soit le plus favorable._

Le perron tanguait, mais l'air frais du dehors était bienvenu pour s'éclaircir un tantinet les idées. Harlock fronça les sourcils : il oubliait quelque chose d'important, il en était sûr… ah, oui. Le pirate récupéra le brandy des mains de Zero – déjà presque vide, merde – et en avala une bonne lampée.

Voilà qui était mieux.

— Y'a personne, nota-t-il. C'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

La rue apparaissait déserte, en effet. Du moins dans le sens « aucun gyrophare ne les attendait à la sortie. » Warrius renifla avec un dédain palpable.

— Grmbl police incompétente, maugréa-t-il.

Oui ben heureusement pour eux, hein… En revanche et alors que les deux hommes négociaient avec peine la dizaine de marches du perron, Harlock ne put que constater que d'aucuns se montraient beaucoup plus efficaces. Il jura. Zero lui lança un regard perplexe, bien qu'un peu flou.

— Uniformes de la Flotte en vue, lui glissa le pirate. Ton équipage. On se taille dans l'autre direction. Vite.

 _Le chevalier entraîna la princesse dans un canyon resserré. « Ici il n'y a qu'une issue », expliqua-t-il. « Lorsque le dragon se présentera, il sera pris au piège. Et je le tuerai pour vous, princesse ! »_

Warrius obtempéra sans hésiter, c'est dire s'il était bourré. Ou alors il ne voulait pas que ses hommes le surprennent en princesse, ce qui était également une option tout à fait valable. Ou alors il ne voulait pas que _Marina_ le surprenne en princesse. Harlock sourit béatement tout seul à cette idée avant de se rappeler qu'il était lui-même engoncé dans une armure médiévale.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tourné le coin de la rue et qu'ils furent hors de vue des gars du Karyu, Harlock se rappela ensuite que _son propre équipage_ le traquait également.

Et que s'il se dirigeait en sens inverse par rapport à ceux du Karyu, alors il risquait fatalement…

— Captain ? Ho, captain !

 _Ses_ pirates n'étaient pas moins performants que des marins de la Flotte Terrienne. Et au vu des événements de la soirée, les équipes envoyées par les deux vaisseaux en avaient visiblement tiré les mêmes conclusions : « du grabuge par là, allons voir ». Logique. Il aurait fait pareil s'il avait été à leur place.

 _Le dragon, flairant leur trace, les suivit à son tour dans l'étroit passage. « Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! » grondait-il. Mais le corps massif du monstre resta coincé entre les rochers._

Point positif, la rue perpendiculaire à l'artère principale dans laquelle Zero et lui s'étaient engagés méritait à peine le nom de « ruelle ». Ce qui signifiait : 1) que c'était un coupe-gorge, 2) que c'était l'endroit idéal pour y croiser des pirates hors-la-loi criminels recherchés par la police (et heureusement que c'étaient _ses_ pirates, à vrai dire), et 3) que les véhicules ne pouvaient pas y pénétrer.

— Hé là-bas ! Arrêtez !

Ce dernier critère se révéla d'autant plus important qu'une navette peinte aux couleurs de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne se montra soudain dans leur dos. Incapable de les suivre dans l'étroit passage avec son engin, le pilote leur adressait de grands signes de bras.

 _Tandis que le dragon se débattait, enragé d'être ainsi piégé, le chevalier se dressa, épée levée. D'un geste assuré, il la lança en plein cœur de la bête. C'en fut fini de la menace qui planait sur le royaume._

Il y eut un bref échange de tirs (une réaction normale de tout pirate à qui l'on crie « hé là-bas, arrêtez ! »), ce qui conduisit Harlock à s'extirper un instant de sa torpeur alcoolisée pour lancer un « tirez pas, c'est le Karyu ». Puis le capitaine pirate poussa Zero de l'autre côté de la ruelle et dans une autre navette (non immatriculée celle-là) qu'il reconnut comme lui appartenant.

Aucun des pirates qui avaient participé à cette opération commando peu banale ne se permit le moindre commentaire. Du moins pour le moment. À travers les brumes de l'alcool, Harlock se doutait cependant que les supputations, dissertations et autres dissections en règle à propos de cette soirée iraient bon train dès que les gars l'auraient ramené à bord. D'une part parce qu'il était bourré (et Warrius aussi), d'autre part parce qu'il était toujours habillé en chevalier (et Warrius en princesse).

Le capitaine pirate se tortilla pour s'asseoir de manière plus confortable sur l'étroite banquette de l'habitacle de la navette. Il sentit Warrius tressaillir quand il le frôla.

Il sourit. Au moins avait-il échappé à Marina, songea-t-il. Enfin… Du moins pour le moment. Il serait bien temps de se soucier du savon que le second du Karyu lui passerait quand elle récupérait son commandant.

 _Quand le chevalier et la princesse parvinrent au château, le roi les accueillit avec des cris de joie._

— Putain de dieu de merde, vous vous rendez compte du bordel que vous avez foutu ?

Tochiro les attendait en embuscade et les agressa dès leur arrivée. Harlock admira d'un air détaché la performance (ça aidait beaucoup, l'alcool, pour rester détaché). Son ami ne s'énervait pas facilement. En revanche, mieux valait ne pas rester dans les parages quand l'orage éclatait. Le tombereau d'insultes colorées dont le petit ingénieur accabla en vrac Harlock et le commandant Zero surpassait presque les meilleures engueulades que le capitaine pirate ait connues. Harlock s'attendait limite à se prendre une paire de baffes dans la plus pure tradition des conneries de son enfance.

— C'est lui qui a commencé, chouina-t-il malgré tout.

Personne ne le crut, ce qui était de bonne guerre. Pourtant c'était vrai, merde !

Harlock endura stoïquement la litanie de reproches tout en pensant à autre chose (il possédait une excellente expérience dans ce domaine). Puis il lâcha « okay fais ça » lorsque Tochiro prononça les mots « Karyu » et « opération coordonnée ». Le capitaine pirate était peut-être fin soûl, mais il était bien conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder Warrius avec eux. Celui-ci réclamerait d'ailleurs sûrement son vaisseau à grands cris dès qu'il aurait dégrisé.

 _Il organisa une grande fête, de nombreux tournois, et accorda de bon cœur la main de sa fille au chevalier lorsque celui-ci la lui demanda. Les deux jeunes gens rayonnaient de bonheur._

Toutefois, Warrius n'avait pour l'instant pas dégrisé et il n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie de retourner sur le Karyu dans l'immédiat (il avait grogné « je ne suis pas pressé » avant d'être réduit au silence par l'aura réprobatrice de Tochiro).

En attendant que les personnes sobres s'arrangent entre elles pour que les deux vaisseaux retrouvent chacun un commandant en état de marche, Harlock se sauva donc dans ses quartiers et entraîna Warrius à sa suite.  
Puis il s'affala lourdement dans un fauteuil et invita l'officier terrien à faire de même. La migraine pointait. Harlock ne voyait qu'une solution pour régler ce désagrément.

 _Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux…_

— Je propose qu'on se bourre la gueule jusqu'à oublier notre propre nom, dit-il.  
— Mon cher pirate, pour avoir moi-même un problème avec l'alcool, je peux t'assurer que tu as un problème avec l'alcool, lui rétorqua Zero.  
— Ouaip. Mais tant qu'on en est conscient ça passe, non ?

Warrius leva les yeux au ciel.

… _et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

— Bon ben dans ce cas, si c'est pour encore me retrouver à poil dans ton lit j'apprécierais que tu n'oublies pas de verrouiller ta porte, cette fois-ci.


End file.
